Zesh
Zesshi Furikan-Ito is a young monk that comes to live with and work for Shalen Courin in 2012. He is Shay's cub and potions apprentice, the first monk to use magic, and the youngest monk master in centuries. He is involved with Vere Jackson. Biography Childhood Zesh was born in the Catskills of New York to Kerashi Ito and Rebekkah Weisenberg-Ito. He lived there until the age of four, when it became plain that he was too powerful to be trained and controlled by the Masters at their House. A Master by the name of Takeo Furikan contacted them and offered to train Zesh. Furikan took Zesh to his home in Los Angeles and trained him alongside Julie Cooper. Though Zesh was frequently able to visit and be visited by his family, Furikan quickly became his second father. :: "He was three ... and we were prepping the field for spring planting. Plowing, clearing the fields of rocks. He wanted to help, so we told him he could come along and clear out rocks. ... He took a plow and started plowing a little section all by himself, and he ended up finding an iceberg of a rock. Bigger than your arm, and only a little bit of it sticking up. He then spent the next three hours sweating and spitting vitriol over that thing digging it up. And when he finally got it out, he picked it up and tottered over to us with his prize, beaming so very fiercely like a kitten with its first mouse. ... He decided to teach that stone a lesson never to mess with him again one punch. He was too strong. Incredibly strong monks unbalance more easily. We knew how fierce he was, and it was darling. But then when we saw how strong he was... it became dangerous. We had to send him to a master strong enough to tame him." :: "The stronger a monk is, the more havoc it plays on our minds. It's no coincidence that the very old tales and horror stories have the truly evil monks as incredibly powerful. The psychopathic and evil among us are so because they are too strong to be balanced. I am… incredibly strong. Not that strong, but enough to be a little… Without guidance, control, discipline, and a reason to stay centered, I could become such. My master, Takeo Furikan, imposed that discipline and control upon me. And when he died, I felt lost and unsupported. And my grief became rage became unbalance. My house was not equipped to handle me after his death, so I left. I knew I needed a master, and went to find one." Teenage Years In 2004 (at the age of 15), the death of Master Furikan devasted Zesh and left him rudderless. He began to wander the country, searching for a new Master. He travels through Arizona and New Mexico where circumstances put him into contact with a druid who offers him a job. His contact with the druid soon leads him to staying with a tribe of Native American druids, and from there he travels through the Rockies, finding peace in the mountains (and the druid ways), until he strikes east looking again towards monk Houses for a Master. His search for a Master soon leads him back into frustration and he returns to living with druids in the Rockies. He finds a tribe of Native American wild druids and they teach him a great deal outwardly and inwardly. He moves on from their in 2007 to stay with less wild druids in Wyoming, breeding and breaking horses. He moves on to Montana to work as a rancher and cowboy. By 2008 Zesh begins to travel across the northern Midwest. He stops in at monk Houses as he comes across them, but his search for a Master is in name only at this point. His real growth continues to lie with druids - he discovers a passion for potions, begins to build sheets of druid references, earns a Minnesota driver's license, and gets his GED in Illinois. During the winter of 2011, Zesh finds a monk House on the outskirts of Philedelphia that gives him a warmer welcome. He settles down at the monk house, working for a local druid, and getting involved with one of the monks around his age, Jacob. The relationship with Jacob is flawed and ends with Zesh discovering that Jacob is a snake in the grass. He blames Zesh for stealing things Jacob himself took and Jacob's monk House exiles Zesh. Despite that fact, the word doesn't spread very far in the monk community. But the damage has been done to Zesh. Adulthood After things end with Jacob, Zesh feels cut off from being a monk entirely. Zesh starts a life of roaming on foot, or hopping trains, living like a hobo, taking odd jobs with no intention of sticking around. He travels through New York, New Jersey, into Connecticut and finally into Massachusetts. It is in Lynn, Masschusetts that he stumbles across Shay and Courin Curiosities. Education & Training He has a GED. He speaks Japanese, Hebrew, Hindi, Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese), French, German, and Arabic. He can read and understand Latin fluently, can speak and write with more difficulty. He can read ancient Greek. Magic He's a very strong monk, a combination of all three types, as well as a druid. Description Tattoos: *On his entire back is a grayscale, minimalist, ink brush style drawing of the Montana mountains. The mountains rise to the right, with a twisted, windswept looking fruit tree in full bloom growing to the left (white plum or cherry). Below the mountains a herd of horses runs across the obscured terrain. The mountains impart a sense of grounded, peaceful strength while the horses give the viewer a sense of an explosion of surging power, wildness, freedom, action, and passion. *His lower left arm is sleeved with a medley of Midavid imagery and pride, as well as random Gallif ideograms. His lower right arm is sleeved with the druidic mirror to his left, with runic symbols. The ideograms and symbols, divided by which half of himself is more appropriate, say things like 'passion', 'integrity', 'serenity', 'strength', 'peace', 'protection', 'power', 'balance', 'roots', and 'guardian'. *Each upper arm has a large, detailed Tree of Life, symmetrical in branch and root, but without the two meeting. On his left, monk side the roots have a higher level of detail, as well as small burrowing animals and all other kinds of life. A golem sits resting against the right side of the trunk in peaceful repose, a sword across his lap. On the right, druid side the branches have the detail, bursting with life. They're hanging with flowers and fruit, and birds and squirrels race about the branches. To the left of the trunk is a robed druid with a staff, caressing the trunk lovingly. *On the sides of his neck are two vertical tattoos. One reads ת מ א (emet, "truth") and the other 真理 (shinri, “principle, concept”). The Hebrew is on his druid side and the Japanese on his monk. Piercings: *Three hoops in his upper right ear *Two piercings in each ear lobe *A nose stud on the left side *A stud on his lower lip (labret) Physical: He has a strong, compact, wiry and slim body. He has less than 10 percent body fat, a completely muscled frame, and nimble, delicate hands. He has bronze skin. He has beautiful eyes, high cheekbones, and a fantastic, fine but strong bone structure. He is covered in a fair number of scars. His black hair falls a few inches past his shoulders, though he usually keeps the hair on either side of his face shorter. He often keeps it pulled back in a small tail, and frequently likes to highlight his hair with (any or all colors:) electric blue and green, violet, silver and white. He looks especially appealing when you manage to shock him just right to make his eyes widen in a special way. Clothing He often wears an old, well-worn, well-loved, well-preserved suede duster of buckskin that hangs down to mid-calf. He made it himself in 2006 while he was with the wild druids. It has some light beading and faint Native American designs. The buttons are carved from the buck's antlers. He has three necklaces he commonly wears. One is Master Furikan's aluminum dog tags from WWII. Another is a set of ceramic dog tags with the same words as the tattoos on his neck. He also wears a necklace of the twelve tribes of Israel, encircled to represent the monks' protection. Clubbing: Steampunk bondage pants, with the straps leather and with buckles, with extra steampunk fixtures (see pic). There’s a thigh holster and angled belt with a bag. He has on a raggedy gypsy shirt in mostly reds with a black vest with pockets and a few chains. His hair is made up with wires and tubes and feather, and random rags added in for color (see pic). Baggy steampunk bondage pants with several chain belts and a mesh shirt Other Information Interests Music: Activities: Misc. Family and Friends Family *Rebekkah Weisenberg-Ito and Kerashi Ito **Kenshin Ito *Takeo Furikan *Julie Cooper *Shalen Courin *Sammi Courin Friends *Coyote *Jynx *Frog Category:Character Category:Monk